1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device which includes a memory region having an organic compound layer, and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device including a radio communication function, specifically a radio chip is expected to have a large market. Such a radio chip is referred to as an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a radio tag, an electronic tag, and an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) in accordance with usage.
A radio chip includes an interface, a memory, a control section, and the like. As a memory, a random access memory (hereinafter referred to as RAM), which can be written and read, and a read only memory (hereinafter referred to as ROM), which is read only, are employed and used properly in accordance with usage. Specifically, a memory region is assigned to each particular application, and an access right is managed separately in each application and each directory. In order to manage an access right, a radio chip includes a collating unit which compares with a private code of an application, and a control unit which gives a user the access right to the application when the private code is matched as a result of comparison by the collating unit (refer to Patent Document 1).
Such a radio chip is formed from a silicon wafer, and an integrated circuit such as a memory circuit and an arithmetic circuit is formed over a circuit side of a semiconductor substrate (refer to Patent Document 2).
When a card (so-called IC card) with such a radio chip is compared with a magnetic card, the IC card has advantages of having a large memory capacity, an arithmetic function, high authentication accuracy, and great difficulty in falsification. Therefore, a local government or the like has adopted the IC card, which is preferably used for personal information management.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-16418
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-11129